Calyniel
by My Dear Frodo
Summary: Calyniel finds herself wounded in the company of Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn. Rated T because of violence/ description of pain.
1. Meeting the Three Hunters

**A/N: Hi! So I'm not sure if I should continue this so let me know after if you want! Review and I shall give you a virtual cookie or a cake or maybe even a pie! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings. *sniffle* I wish I owned Legolas. So, yeah. I don't own anything except for Calyniel, my OC. JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson own everything else.**

* * *

The first thing I saw was two sets of eyes. The first thing I felt was pain.

"The lass is waking up!" A voice said. It sounded Dwarvish. I grabbed the hilt my sword.

"Be at peace, we will not harm you. Gimli! Go get Aragorn," another commanded. I tried to speak, but no words came. Only a hoarse cough, and more pain.

"Aye, I suppose I shall," the voice, who I had now identified as Gimli, responded, walking away. My vision was blurred, and a few minutes had passed before it cleared, and before Gimli came back with the so-called Aragorn. I could now see that an elf was standing beside me, and that a human and a dwarf were coming towards me. I tried to speak, but failed once again.

"Legolas, give the girl some water. Gimli, go get something that I can wrap around her wound," a strong and steady voice ordered. Wound. How was I wounded? My thoughts were interrupted by a hand on my shoulder, and someone telling me to drink. I opened my mouth, hoping that the water would clear my throat so that I could speak.

"Who are you and where am I?" I asked.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli, son of Gloin, and this is Legolas, prince of the Mirkwood Realm. We are currently on the outskirts of the Fangorn Forest," Aragorn, the strong and steady voice from before explained. "And who may you be?"

"Calyniel. Where did you find me?" I continued my questioning. "What are you doing here?"

"We found you on the ground, just over there." Aragorn replied. "We are-" he was interrupted.

"Aragorn. Avo garo!" Legolas said, a hint of disbelief on his face.

"Why not?" Aragorn asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Ú-iston. She may be... ogol," Legolas replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Pedin edhellen," I sighed. "I am an elf, after all."

"I'm sorry," Legolas looked at me.

"So what is it that you do not want to tell me?" I questioned, my voice a little less hoarse. "I am not evil nor wicked, and I am certainly not a servant of the enemy."

"Then I shall tell you. We have been tracking a band of Uruk-hai, who had taken two of our friends captive. We found the bodies of the Uruk-hai piled up and burned, and I had just discovered that our friends had managed to slip away into Fangorn when Legolas found you," Aragorn explained. "Do you happen to know how you were wounded?" I grimaced.

"Orcs raided my village. We were outnumbered. I only managed to slay about a dozen before I was cornered. I was not wounded then. I believe that they took me captive, but that is all that I remember," I coughed. I was beginning to feel weary, and my eyelids began to close. "But you should continue on, if you wish to find your friends. I will be alright." I slipped into a deep sleep.

OoOoOoO

When I awoke, I was no longer leaning against a tree. Instead, I was being carried. I immediately knew where I was. My short term memory had not faltered.

"You can put me down. I can walk," I said. Aragorn, who was carrying me, seemed to be briefly startled.

"Lass," Gimli's voice called from behind, "I do not think that you are capable. You're leg is wounded."

"I know. Put me down," I responded. I was put down. I knew that I would still feel an immeasurable amount of pain, so I was prepared when I fell over.

"Of course you can walk," Gimli laughed. I winced.

"If I had some assistance, I may be able to," Aragorn helped me up, and I stood on my good leg.

"She is in no condition to walk, Aragorn," Legolas said.

"The lassie should be carried. She was tortured- oh. Sorry," Gimli's voice faded towards the end of the sentence. Legolas and Aragorn turned towards Gimli. Some memories came rushing back to my head, causing my breath to become heavy and my injuries to hurt. I let out a small cry. I felt tremors coursing through me. My thoughts became a swirling mass inside my brain. I wanted to go to sleep. I wanted to slip back into unconsciousness, but I couldn't. There was only pain. Places I didn't know were injured stung and ached. All I could do was scream. A hand was placed on my forehead and another on my shoulder. There was a voice singing a soothing song, and I stopped screaming and crying. The pain lessened a bit, but it was still there and I was still shaking. I finally slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: If you enjoyed it please review! Or follow it. Either works! Hope you liked it!**

**Elvish Translations (Sorry! I forgot to include these before!)**

** Avo garo- don't do it**

** Ú-iston- I don't know**

** Ogol- evil/wicked**

** Pedin edhellen- I speak elvish**


	2. Stuck in Bed

**A/N: Hi! So thanks to my reviewers and followers! I appreciate your support! Anyway, you may have noticed that the first chapter of this fanfic is similar to another that you may have read. It does have many differences (I think), but I apologize. I did not mean to copy it, and I certainly did not just copy it outright. I'm not going to rewrite my first chapter, just because I like it, but I'm going to make sure the chapters to come are more original. Sorry if you're confused by this! And sorry if you're not confused and if you know what I'm talking about because it was an accident. Tell me what you think about this chapter. I hope that my imagination didn't scramble anyone else's stories into this one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC. It's depressing. I wish I owned it all.**

* * *

When I awoke again, I was no longer in anyone's arms. I was in a bed. I must have been quite injured and rather tired, because my eyes were closed. I fluttered my eyes open and looked around the room. There was a healer sitting in a chair. I coughed, and grimaced because of the pain it caused. The healer looked up.

"Ah, you are awake. Is there anything I can get for you?" She asked.

"Answers. Where am I? Who are you? And what are you doing to stop my pain?" I began my questioning. She laughed.

"You are in Edoras, in Rohan. I am Narewien. And we have been applying many types of healing herbs to you wounds," she replied.

"How long until I can get out of this bed?" I continued.

"I believe that tonight you will be well enough to get up," Narewien answered. "Now I must go and tell Gandalf that you are awake."

"Who's Gandalf?" I asked.

"He will introduce himself when he comes. Excuse me," she shut the door and I sighed. At least I could get out of bed tonight.

OoOoOoO

"Hello, Calyniel. It is nice to see you awake. I am Gandalf, the White. I accompanied you, and your other three companions here, to Rohan," an old man with a long white beard said. There seemed to be a light or a glow emitting from him.

"It is good to meet you. Where are the others?" I asked.

"They are resting. I believe that-" Gandalf was interrupted by the door opening.

"Lassie! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to say it! It just slipped out!" Gimli came in, a worried look on his face. Legolas and Aragorn filed in after him. He was obviously talking about how he had reminded me of the torture.

"It appears that they are not resting," Gandalf said, slowly.

"It's fine, Gimli," I said. The room filled with silence. I looked around the room. Everyone, save for Gandalf, was looking around the room awkwardly.

"I want to get up," I finally said. "If I can get up tonight, why can't I get up now?"

"You need to restore your strength. You haven't eaten for three days," the healer replied.

"Then bring me some food, and I can change that," I was a little bit hungry, anyway. The healer sighed, and exited the room. Gandalf excused himself and left as well. Aragorn stood, staring at my wound.

"You don't look well," Aragorn remarked. I sighed.

"Neither do any of you. You _have_ been carrying me for, how many days?" I frowned. "You seem tired. You should rest," I replied.

"I _was_ sleeping, until some loud elf came barging into my room!" Gimli said, glaring at Legolas.

"You were snoring so loudly half the city could hear you! I can not rest when there's a noisy dwarf in the room next to me!" Legolas retorted. I laughed.

"And now the whole city will hear your argument. Really, you are both quite loud. I don't see how anyone would be able to sleep if they are in the same city as you two," I stated. They stared.

"You can be quite loud too," Aragorn said.

"Yes, I can. When I'm screaming because of my pain, I am definitely quite loud. Thank you for informing me. I didn't notice," I replied. Aragorn shook his head.

"Posto vae. Come, Legolas, Gimli, leave the girl to rest," Aragorn said, heading out the door.

"What makes you think that I am going to rest?" I asked. Aragorn turned around.

"You must rest, if you ever want to get out of that bed. I don't think that the healer will let you out because you ate a meal," they continued walking out the door. He was probably right. Narewien probably wouldn't let me get up.

OoOoOoO

"Please, Narewien! Please! It's already mid-day! I want to get up!" I pleaded, to no avail.

"I am under strict orders. You are not allowed to get up until supper. I am also under strict orders to not tell you who gave me these orders," Narewien said, knowing what I would have asked.

"But it is so boring, just sitting here. I want to get up and move around!" I whined, Narewien looked amused. She shook her head.

"Am I that boring?" She asked, then sighed. "Do you want me to find you someone more interesting to talk to?"

"You are not boring! But I have been placed here, against my will, for three horrible hours!" I made a face. She laughed again.

"I'll find someone else for you to talk to. I will be right back. Don't move!" She slowly closed the door. I thought about my options. I could get up, but if she found out I might have to stay in bed longer. I also wanted to see who she would find. So despite the urge I had to get up, I stayed seated in bed.

OoOoOoO

"Hello?" someone's head peeked around the door.

"Hi. Who are you?" I asked.

"Eowyn. And you are?" A girl looked at me.

"Calyniel," I answered, and she came forward. She looked nice enough. "Can you convince Narewien to let me get up?" She smiled.

"I already did. Here," Eowyn extended her arm, and I grabbed it, pulling myself out of bed.

"Thank you. It was like being in jail," I remarked. I looked at her belt. "Do you fight?"

"I want to. But I am not allowed, because I am a girl. It's not fair," she replied. I nodded.

"Women are as capable as men," I agreed. She smiled.

* * *

**A/N: So hopefully this chapter is more original. I didn't base it off of anyone's, so if you think it's similar I probably haven't read the fanfic you think it's similar to. Hope you like it! Please review or follow if you liked it! I'll try to update ASAP because I will be visiting relatives and I may not have wifi. If I do I will update probably once or twice.**

**Elvish Translations:**

** Posto vae- rest well**


	3. A Day in Edoras

**A/N: Hi! Sorry that I haven't updated for awhile. I had to go visit relatives and I didn't really have time to write. I don't think that this is my best chapter, it kind of feels scattered. I wrote some one week and then the rest the next week.**

* * *

Eowyn and I went out to the practice field, after we both changed into more suitable clothing.

"Where are you two going?" A guard asked.

"We are going to the practice field, Hama," Eowyn explained.

"Lady Calyniel is not fully healed," he said.

"I need to stretch my muscles," I responded.

"Your uncle does not approve of your fighting, Eowyn," he continued.

"And it is truly unfortunate. Now if you will excuse us, we must go train," Eowyn retorted. She started walking away, and I followed. She sighed.

"Men. They think woman are weak and that they can't fight," Eowyn stated.

"I know," I said. We continued walking until we reached the field.

"You ready?" She asked. I nodded. We began our training. She had more skill with a sword than me, but I still managed to disarm her. My muscles started to tense up, and my wound was stinging a bit.

"I think I should stop sword practice now," I said. "I'll start on archery."

"I'll join you," Eowyn replied.

"Do you know how to shoot?" I asked. She nodded.

"Of course," she answered. I picked up my bow and put on my archery braces. I filled my quiver and went up to the first target.

"Calyniel," I heard someone say and I spun around pointing my arrow at the source of the noise.

"Calm down, it is only us," Aragorn said. I put down my bow.

"You should know better than to interrupt an archer whilst they are shooting," I said.

"You should know better than to be practicing archery whilst you are injured," Legolas commented.

"Apparently I don't. And I intend to continue my training," I said.

"Calyniel, let's have a competition," Eowyn suggested.

"Alright," I consented.

"May we join you?" Aragorn asked.

"What do you think, Eowyn?" I looked at her.

"Well, if they join, we have less of a chance to win," she commented. "But if we do win, then we will have proved to them that women can fight."

"True. But there must be stakes involved," I said.

"How about the losers have to wait on the winners at supper," Aragorn suggested.

"Winners? Will there be teams?" I asked.

"Legolas and I against Eowyn and you," Aragorn said.

"That's not fair. You have more experience than us," Eowyn pouted.

"Take it or leave it," Legolas said.

"Legolas is highly skilled with a bow, and Aragorn also has experience," I whispered to Eowyn. "The chance of us winning is slim."

"I know, but let's do it," she responded.

"We accept," I told them. They grabbed their bows and lined up. Surprisingly, we tied. Eowyn and I were ecstatic. Legolas and Aragorn were shocked.

"We must have a tie breaker," Aragorn said. "One person from each team will shoot four targets, blind-folded."

"Go ahead, Calyniel," Eowyn said, pushing me forward. I mumbled a sarcastic thank you.

"Aragorn, unless you object, I will do it," Legolas stated. I groaned. I was competing against the best archer in Middle Earth. Eowyn covered my eyes with a strip if black fabric. I took my first shot. I heard a gasp, and continued until I had taken four shots. I removed my blind-fold to see three bull's eyes, and one arrow in the centre ring but not directly in the middle.

"How did you do that?" Eowyn asked. I did not know. Legolas took his first three shots. They were also bull's eyes. I held my breath as he took the last shot. It wasn't quite a bull's eye, but it was closer than mine.

"At least I'm not royalty," I commented. Luckily, barely anyone would recognize me since I was unknown to most.

"I assume that you will stay true to our agreement," Legolas said, smirking.

"It is a good thing that I am self controlled, elf. Otherwise, you would probably be dead," I said, leaving the practice field. While I was doing so, I ran into a guard.

"Oh, I am truly sorry," I said, making to leave. The guard stopped me.

"No, no. It is entirely my fault. Lady Calyniel?" The guard asked.

"Just Calyniel. I am of no royal bloodline and should not be treated as such," I commented. He nodded.

"Lord Théoden requests an audience with you. Do you know where Lord Aragorn is?" He questioned.

"He was at the practice fields a minute ago with Legolas and Eowyn," I replied.

"Thank you, milady," he bowed and he headed towards the archery range. I rolled my eyes. Everyone had always called me 'Lady Calyniel.' I quickly went back into my room to change into something more formal. I grabbed a simple pastel green dress and slipped it on. As Eowyn entered, I had just finished braiding my hair.

"You look lovely," Eowyn commented, a maid coming in behind her to draw her bath. I smiled.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Tell my uncle that I will be joining you in just a moment," she said, entering the bathroom. I nodded and made my way to the main hall. When I entered I saw two children eating. They looked exhausted.

"You're late," Legolas whispered as I walked past him. I sighed and sat down on one of the benches.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King," Aragorn said. I was rather confused, but I assumed that they were speaking of an approaching war. Théoden rose from his throne.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war," Théoden countered.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn stated.

"When I last looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan," Théoden narrowed his eyes. I sighed. Men are so stubborn.

"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf asked. We all looked at the King.

"The city must empty. We will go to Helm's deep. Háma," he called his guard over, and made the decree. I then realized that this would mean that Eowyn and I would not have to serve Legolas and Aragorn. I walked quickly back to my room.

"Eowyn! Eowyn!" I exclaimed. She turned to me.

"Is it over already?" She asked.

"Yes. I must tell you what happened. I was fairly confused, but I do know that we are going to Helm's Deep," I explained. He nodded.

"We must get packed, then," she stated.

"Yes, but I realized that now we do not have to serve Aragorn and Legolas tonight," I exclaimed. She turned to me, smiling.

"They will find something for us to do for them," she said. "Now I must go get a sword." She exited the room and I began packing. I changed into my traveling gear, and refilled my quiver.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Any constructive criticism is welcome, no flames please. I'll try to update soon! Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Short Chapter of History and a Battle

**A/N: Why have I been absent for forever? I have one main excuse- I mean reason. I had writer's block! It was so fun! Not really. I'm sorry, though. For two reasons actually. For a) not updating and b) this chapter being so short. I just felt like I should try to get something out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for Calyniel.**

* * *

We had left Edoras. I was walking next to Gimli.

"So, lass," Gimli began. I turned to look at him.

"Yes, Gimli?" I started walking a little faster to keep up with his horse.

"Where are you from?" He asked. I sighed. I knew this would come.

"Mirkwood," I responded. "Though I have not been there for over a thousand years."

"Why not?" Eowyn asked from the other side of Gimli.

"I was bored there. I wanted to go out on my own. My parents and my sister still live there. They were nice to me, but when I said I wanted to leave they didn't stop me. I can not blame them. I was-" I stopped. "What's that?" I whispered. I ran up a hill and saw a Legolas finishing off a warg.

"A scout!" He yelled. I grabbed an arrow from my quiver. Quickly, I drew it back, squinting my left eye so that I could aim. Releasing my arrow, I watched as it sailed swiftly through the air and threw itself into my target.

"I can fight," my elven ears heard Eowyn's voice. I wanted to help her. I sprinted down the hill.

"Let her fight. It would do us all some good," I interrupted. I grabbed a horse's reins, and climbed onto the horse. Cantering away, I turned to see Théoden nodding, reluctantly. I smiled, and I could see Eowyn doing the same.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I could see Legolas staring at Théoden. Théoden put his hand on Legolas' shoulder, then walked away. I made my way over to the cliff. There was no sign of Aragorn. Eowyn came up next to me. I turned to look at her.

"We should look for him," I stated, not even considering the possibility that he may be dead. Eowyn nodded. We walked over to discuss this matter with the King.


	5. Searching

**A/N: I'm proud of myself! I updated, and this chapter is more than 1000 words! And I got rid of my writers block! By the way, the basic story line for part of last chapter and this chapter was given to me by BeautifulCrimsonChaos. So thanks to them!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Calyniel. I don't own the other wonderful characters in this story.**

* * *

I almost forgot that before Eowyn and I left to find Aragorn, or at least his remains, we had to convince Théoden to let us go.

"King Théoden, while I understand your concern, I am not your subject and I can do as I please. Therefore, I will go with or without your blessing. I would also appreciate a companion, such as Eowyn. And I would like for her to come with me," I argued. Eowyn was standing next to me, nodding.

"And I would like to go. Calyniel is a trained fighter, and I myself have some skill with a blade," Eowyn commented. I could see that Théoden was beginning to realize that he had been defeated.

"You do understand that the warg riders will return, and that you have a slim chance of winning a battle against them?" He asked, and though in the tone he said this in it was obvious that he was agreeing to letting us go, his eyes were still pleading for us not to go.

"I do not fear death," Eowyn said quietly.

"Neither do I," I agreed. Théoden nodded, reluctantly, and asked someone to give us each a horse and some provisions.

Our horses were trotting along the side of the river. We stayed on the cliff above the riverbank, close enough to the edge to see the entire river and the area next to it, but far enough away from it to feel comfortable.

"I wonder if we will even find him," Eowyn said, continuing to look at the river bank.

"We could still find him. Do not give up hope yet," I replied. We had reached a part of the river where the cliff had softened into a hill and where the shore had become a little bigger. I was scanning the ground when I noticed something. "Eowyn," I said, halting my horse.

"Yes, Calyniel?" She responded. I pointed to the rocky shore. She looked, and I could see her squint, but then she shook her head. "Why are you pointing to those rocks?" I sighed.

"Some of the rocks are displaced. There is one displacement that looks like the shape of a human. And there is one next to it that looks like a large animal," I said. She nodded.

"Let's go look at it. Have you ever tracked anything or anyone before?" She asked, climbing off her horse.

"Yes, I've tracked animals before. Have you?" I questioned, walking down the hill.

"No," she replied. "I see the indentations now. Do you know which way he went?"

"Eowyn, we can not assume that this person was Aragorn. It is possible, but we do not know for certain. But, I do know that this person mounted a horse, and the horse went this way," I said, motioning up the hill. "He, I mean, they, could not have gotten very far yet. So, if we hurry we will catch up to them soon." With that said, we went back up the hill and climbed our horses, switching from a trot to a canter. Occasionally, I slowed to make sure that we hadn't lost the person's trail.

"Calyniel, what if that person wasn't Aragorn? His actual trail would be too old to track by now," she commented. I sighed.

"I have had that same thought. But we can always hope that we are following his trail," I replied. We continued riding for awhile, in silence, when my ears picked up the sound of a third horse's hooves.

"Eowyn," I whispered. She turned to look at me. "I hear another horse." She nodded, and we dismounted. Slowly creeping up on the horse and it's rider, I heard another noise. Instinctively, I ducked, and pulled Eowyn along with me. I grabbed one of my blades, jumped up, and finally took a second to see who my attacker was.

"Aragorn?" I asked, surprised.

"Calyniel? And, is that Lady Eowyn?" He queried. I nodded. "What are you doing here?" I helped Eowyn up.

"We were bored with waiting for a war to begin, so we decided to ride out and find some orcs to attack," I responded. Aragorn look confused.

"You were bored with waiting for a war, so you went out to start one?" He questioned, skeptical.

"Of course not," Eowyn replied. "We would never actually start a war." I laughed.

"We were trying to find you, or at least, whatever was left of you. And if we did go to Helm's Deep, I can almost guarantee that we would be told to stay in our rooms, and told that we could not help because we are not men and we can not fight," I finally answered.

"Which is not true at all, for we have been trained with weapons," Eowyn added. Aragorn mounted his horse.

"We must go to Helm's Deep. Get your horses," he said, and we did as we were told.

"How many Uruks do you think to be in Saruman's army?" I asked Aragorn.

"Ten thousand," he replied. I shuttered. We had so few able men at Helm's Deep. But there is always hope. I looked over to see Eowyn staring at me, a worried look on her face.

"There is always hope, Eowyn," I murmured. Aragorn looked at me, and I smiled lightly.

We rode up to the gates, and as they opened, I searched through the crowd for any familiar faces. As I dismounted, I could here Gimli grumbling.

"You found him!" He exclaimed. I smiled.

"He found us, actually," I responded.

"He also tried to kill us," Eowyn added. "And to clarify, Calyniel and I were not lost. Calyniel heard a noise, and we were approaching it when Lord Aragorn attacked us." Gimli smiled and went over to Aragorn. I made my way through a crowd of people and someone directed me to my room. I relaxed while I still could, because through this last day, though lots of thoughts ran through my head, one in particular had stood out.

War was upon us.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Was it terrible? Any ideas for improvement? Anything you'd like to see happen to Calyniel? Please review because it makes me happy and it makes me update faster! By the way, I will probably have posted on my profile an upload schedule for my stories. This way, I will have to write because I said I would upload a new chapter! So check it out! School starts again for me in a little less than two weeks, so I may change my update schedule when it does. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Helm's Deep

**A/N: I'm a horrible person! For three reasons: 1. I haven't updated, 2. I haven't updated, and 3. I haven't thanked my reviewers since the second chapter! So thank you to the people who have reviewed my story! It's really appreciated, even though I may not have expressed my feelings. You all get a virtual cookie, and two pies.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Authoress: Characters with cameo appearances, reappearing characters, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of  
copyright. This story stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will write a disclaimer or you will fall. Each character is bound to this fate–this one sentence. (gestures to the keyboard) Write the disclaimer, Gimli.**

**Gimli: Now wait just a minute, lass, I mean, Miss Authoress. Why should I write the disclaimer? I barely have any speaking parts!**

**Authoress: I'll give you a cookie.**

**Gimli: The authoress does not own anything except for her OC, Calyniel. And parts of the plot.**

**Authoress: Funny how easily he is persuaded. Now, on with the story, children!**

* * *

War was definitely upon us. Almost all the men, and boys, in the entirety of Helm's Deep were preparing for battle. There were so many children, some couldn't have been more than twelve. These men did not have much hope. Even I had only a little.

The men had started forming lines on the walls. It was not long before they had all been arranged and all the women and children were in the caves. Not long enough in the sense that there was still more that needed to be done, but too long because the adrenaline had not kicked in yet.

I heard a horn being blown. It was a clear, almost elegant sound. I knew it was not a horn of the orcs, and there was no reason for the horn of Helm Hammerhand to be blown.

I raced towards the gates just far enough to see an army of elves. Elves from Lothlorien and Rivendell. My hope had been renewed. As I was walking back to the inside of Helm's Deep, Legolas caught my shoulder, and Gimli was standing beside him.

"Will you go to the caves with the other women?" Legolas asked, and it appeared that he was preparing himself for a debate, planning what he would say if I denied. I was about to speak, when Gimli cut me off.

"Lass, we're not doubting your abilities. We think that you should go because, well, because," He trailed off. I laughed.

"Because I am an elleth, and not an ellon?" I queried. I could tell from the sudden silence that I was, indeed, correct.

"We did not mean to offend you. We were merely suggesting that you go to the caves" Legolas said quickly.

"It is alright. I was planning on going to the caves, anyhow. I feel like I need to be there. Now, go. You are needed elsewhere. _Galu_," I backed away, smiling. I heard Gimli growl something about the manners of elves, and Legolas explaining that I had simply wished them good fortune. I reached the caves. I was one of the last to enter.

I wandered around for a while. I found Eowyn talking to a few other women as she stacked crates of provisions. I made my way towards her.

"Calyniel?" She said, obviously shocked, as she turned around. I smiled.

"Eowyn," I said, nodding in greeting. "Would you like some help?" I asked. She nodded.

"I thought that you would be aiding the men in the battle," she said, handing me a crate. I stacked it on top of another.

"I felt that I would be needed in the caves. I have more hope than most here. I feel as though I could help bring some to the women and children," I responded.

"You have a kind heart," she handed me the last crate. "Go, and lift the spirits of these people, if you feel that you can." She dismissed me with a wave of her hand.

I walked over to a crowd of women and children.

"Hello," I said, smiling. One of them looked up, eyes slightly puffy.

"My Lady," she responded, bowing her head slightly. I looked to the child she was holding. I bent down to look in the toddler's eyes.

"What is your name?" I asked. The little girl looked at me with sad eyes.

"Faina," she said quietly.

"That is a beautiful name. Would you like to hear a story?" I asked. The girl nodded fervently.

"Once, there was a beautiful girl who lived in a charming home in a beautiful forest," I began. I then went into an elaborate story, attracting a group of children, and some women too. The girls started acting out the story as I spoke. Eowyn was watching, and smiling. I left the children, after promising that I would come back and tell them another story, and went to talk to Eowyn, again.

"You certainly have a way with children," she commented. It was then that I heard a noise near the gates, and shouting. I ran over to them, hand resting on a handle of one of my daggers. I was relieved to see that it was one of soldiers, but he wasn't injured, so I wondered why he was coming in.

"Lady Calyniel, Lady Eowyn, I have been told to tell you that the women and children are to take the passage through the caves," he said quickly. I nodded, an Eowyn said thank you, though her face was grim.

"This must mean that the battle is not going well," Eowyn stated. I nodded, also having just faced that realization.

"I will help you begin to move everyone," I said, already walking away.

"You mean not to come with us?" She asked.

"I will go out and slay as many of those foul beasts as possible so that I may give your people as long as possible to flee through the caves," I responded. We separated, each to go tell the people of the plan. After I did so, I walked out of the gates, sword in hand.

There were no Uruks near the entrance, so I wandered a bit, coming across a stray Uruk, who appeared to be sneaking around. They truly were disgusting.

"A lady elf," it said. It's voice was as disgusting as it's smiling face.

"You have about twenty seconds to live. Let us do quickly, shall we?" My eyes narrowed as I spoke to the creature. The Uruk laughed, and charged at me, expecting that he would slice my stomach open. I dodged his attack, and swung my sword through his neck. I almost gaged at the disturbing sight.

"That must have been closer to ten seconds," I muttered, pushing the body to the side with my foot and walking cautiously through the passageways. I made my way to the inner part of Helm's Deep, and saw King Théoden, along with Aragorn and others, riding out. When the gates opened, I saw him. Gandalf.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review! If you review, you get to keep a mini version of one of the LotR characters! So review, if you want to. Anyway, thank you! Any support is appreciated.**


End file.
